A rotary electric machine mounted on an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like is demanded to reduce a torque ripple. For example, PTL 1 discloses a stator structure of a rotary electric machine provided with a hole between a permanent magnet and the outer circumference in order to reduce a torque ripple.